My Poems
by Someone Haiku
Summary: A compilation of my free-verse WoF poems, inspired by Anoymouse2
1. Chapter 1: Peril

**Credit of this style goes to Anonymouse2, love her poems, so I am doing one of my own. I might do more, but she has already covered the major characters in Wings of Fire.:(**

Hiding

Hiding from myself

I can't

Can never love

But what about the one

Who sees me for myself?

Or is he like the others

Thinks I'm a monster

Why

Is it so hard to hide

From her

Who torments my dreams

She

Is no longer my master

He says

Not to bow

But what does he want?

Death

I am death

But death

Hungers

For company

Why?

Is it so hard?

To hide

From the pain

From the fear

From the monster I am

Was!

Now I am what he says

No longer a toy

But what else do I know?

I follow

But why?

Can I not

Find myself

In this maze of flame

And hopeless love

I killed

Can that be forgiven?

But death

Is a crime

Not easily forgotten

Why?

Won't the smoke

And the tears

And the hurt

Go away!

I am a monster!

I am fear itself!

They should cower!

But can't just one be my friend?

I thought

That I could change

But is it true

What they say?

Am I really nothing more

Than her puppet

Still

Useless

If I fail

My queen

But she is evil

Then

Why do I care

If she cares?

Clay

Loving

Kind

But his friends

He would

Die for them

Would he

Do the same

For me

Or would they stop him?

Those

Scowling friends

They distrust me

And they should!

But inside aren't we all the same?

No

The whispers say

But

Underneath

The blaze

Underneath

The fury

Underneath

The death

The smoke

The tears

Underneath

My firescales

I just want

Someone

Who cares

That sees past

My past

But why

Does everyone flee

Even after

My good deeds

Is it not enough?

Or will it never be?

Everyone is trying

To

Escape

Me

Escaping

Peril


	2. Chapter 2: Morrowseer

Stupid

They're all stupid

Gullible

Fools

The image

Of

Power

Is one I create

Smoke

And Mirrors

Overflowing with hate

They all

Know nothing

Of our tribe

I

Must

Save them

Save us

Save me

Trapped in a web

Of lies

Of death

Of lava

Of fear

Of false prophecies

Our home

Is our prison

We must rise

Soon they will

Realize

We are lost

We are found

We are dying

Spiraling down

All those

Foolish

Dragonets

Are making my plan

One huge mess

Sometimes

I want

To curl into a ball

I look

At myself

Wonder

What I've

Become

What do

Other dragons

See

When they

Look up

At Me

The hate

In their eyes

Do they all despise

Me?

But

I am just

Doing what is right

Our tribe must live

It's all sand in the wind

I won't look back

Never feel regret

Killing is a sideshow

It's just one dragonet

Or two

Or three

We've got more

I know

That I will

Make

This

Prophecy

Come true

The way I want it to

Those 'destined ones'

Can go crawl under a rock

Those who mock

Me

Do not know

Inside

I am

Just as afraid

But I can't let it show

And we WILL live

And we WILL win

I will save our tribe

Make sure we're all alive

I will be

Our savior

And the world

Will forever

Remember

My name

Was

Morrowseer


	3. Chapter 3: Moorhen

The killing

Must stop

This war

Must end

Already

I've lost

More than one friend

What can I do?

I feel so lost

All my sibs

They must stay

Safe

I am

The bigwings

Of the

Entire tribe

So much pressure

I'm crumbling inside

What would I do

If they were to die

Already

I dream about it

Every single night

And what if my nightmares

Were to come true?

Burn is no ally

And certainly no friend

But an enemy

Powerful

She holds

A threat

Of death

If I leave

So many will

Die

If I stay

So many

Will

Still die

Trapped in a maze

Between

A rock and a hard place

Danger

Death

Despair

Nothing good

Can come from this war

To much

Responsibility

Is pushing down

On top of me

I look

At their smiling faces

And wonder

If they'll still be there

Tomorrow

Sometimes

No, always

I feel like

I can't fight

Anymore

Someone needs to

Stop this war

All the

Tears and all the

Pain

Screams echo inside my brain

But I will stay strong

Won't let them see me doubt

I will be tough

Not let it all out

I will remain

Their powerful

Queen

Queen

Moorhen


	4. Chapter 4: Thorn

I'm not ready

How can I be

This crown was just

Thrust upon me

I went from the leader of few

In the Scorpion Den

To the queen of hundreds

The dragons all bow

To me now

But I

Don't think

I can do it

I did not want

To be queen

It seemed

Like so much power

So much pressure

So much responsibility

When all I want

Is just to be me

But I must lead

And they will follow

And I will make

A better tomorrow

Free of pain

Free of sorrow

Free of tears

And death

And smoke

At least

That's what

I hope

What if

I can't be strong

Enough

For an entire tribe

To respect me

It's not easy

But is it that different

From the Scorpion Den?

Where I grew up

I want to go home

But this is my home

My stronghold

My fortress

I can do this

And I will

My past life

Of love and heartbreak

Will only fuel me

In this twisting maze

And I won't have doubts

I never did before

So I put on

A brave face

Because I am

Brave

And I am

Strong

And I am

Good and kind

And that is how

It will be

Until I die

Until my last breath

I will fight

I will live

Life to the fullest

As queen

Their queen

As prickly as my namesake

Queen Thorn


	5. Chapter 5:Ruby

Mother was evil

Mother was cruel

But she is gone

And now I rule

Trying to mend

What she has done

Trying to raise

My adorable son

I am not myself

I am my own sister

I am a mask

A ruse

A cover

But I will live

This life as my own

And I will act

Like this body is my home

And it has been

For so many years

Years spent crying

And hiding from fears

My mother's monster

Is innocent

Changed

So what is my purpose?

To rule

To lead

Not to bow

To my greed

The rule of terror is over

Queen Scarlet is dead

The crown now rests

Upon my head

For I am not

The mouse I was

I have strength

And now, power

Now it is HER

Who should cower

I don't want to be feared

I don't want to be hated

My name will be remembered

Not for the bad

But for the good

As the queen who

Mended what was broken

Who turned everything up

And then everyone will see

Not a mousy daughter

Not an evil tyrant

But me

(Even though I'm not)

Good Queen Ruby


	6. Chapter 6:Coral

I am so proud

Of my baby girls!

All grown up

And saving the world

All so powerful

And fit to be queen

But I don't

Want to kill them

If they challenge me

Because

They're my daughters

They're family

I love them

And they love me

I hope

They do

I thought Orca did

It hurt me so much

When she did

What she did

And I had to

And I did

Kill her

And I grieved

And I mourned

And I cried

Tears of regret

That I had to murder

My little dragonet

And the words

That she spoke

With her one final breath

Only foreshadowed

Animus-made death

The final gift

She bestowed on our Kingdom

Was one to guaruntee

I'd be the last queen

In SeaWing history

All those little eggs

Those baby dragons dead

The daughters that I could have had

And the ones I have instead

Not instead

Because!

Because of saviors

From me to Webs to Tsunami

Saviors of

The daughters

Of the queen

Of the sea

That's me!

Tsunami with scales of regal blue

She looks like me

And acts like I did to

The dragon I despise

Saved her as an egg

And now the son of that traitor

She admires him

Does she love him?

Not if I have a say!

Anemone

My little magic charm

But I don't think she could be much harm

She's far to sweet

And darling

And kind

My baby with so much power inside

Auklet

Newly hatched

Playful

Funny

And baby clumsy

So rolly poly

And a darling too

I love all my daughters

They make me proud

Through and through

And what happened to Whirlpool?

That tutor

And friend

I hope he didn't come to

A messy end

My scrolls

Are like my children

They are my works of art

Literary masterpieces!

Everything

Everywhere

In this kingdom

Hidden somewhere

In the Palace of the Deep

Our home is quite discreet

Loving mother

Loving queen

I will always try to be

Queen Coral

 **Hmm.. not as good as some of my other ones, but hey, I tried! To an extent...**


	7. Chapter 7: Glory

Chin up

Nod and bow

I am queen

Of 2 tribes now

You would

Think

That I would

Be

That I would

Feel

A little more free

But this is just

Another cage

A cage

Of power

That I hold

In my shifting

Talons

Hide

Hide your emotions

No one can

See the real me

I will stay

I must stay

Strong

And

Smart

Brave

And

Wise

Even though

I'm scared

Inside

Fear for my life

For the life

Of my friends

But all fears

Meet dead ends

So I will

Be the queen

That they all

Need me to be

I control me

And that's how

It will always be

For me

Queen Glory


	8. Chapter 8: Glacier

We

Are superior

To every

Other tribe

Here

Here in our home

Here we thrive

Power

Is key

And dignity

This

Frozen tundra

Holds

Secrets

Hides

Secrets

They

Those other tribes

They do not know

How

Beautiful we are

Here

Here in our land

Here

Is where I belong

Icy sculptures

Sing their song

Enter once

Never want to leave

This paradise

That I weave

I am the queen

I am the monarch

The ruler

The empress

The most powerful

Who

Could ask for more?

They talk

Of love

Those young

And foolish

Dragonets

They do not know

What love is

I had love

They do not

But let them

Enjoy their

Simple pleasures

Their little fantasies

The strong survive

And I am

The strong

The strongest

The bravest

Killed my own mother

To get where I am

Feel no regret

Why should I?

Survival

Is necessary

And death

Is a part

Of

Survival

No matter

How unpleasant

The task may be

You can always

Count on me

To do

What

Needs to be done

No need for glamour

Extravaganza

Unlike Blaze

That silly SandWing

Did I make

The right choice?

She promised us land

But if her voice

Is silenced

We won't get

What was promised

But we will be safe

I will be safe

Hidden away

In our Kingdom of Cold

Frozen hearts

Frozen bodies

But never a frozen

Me

I

The queen

Will forever be

Me

Queen Glacier

 **There never was much about Glacier, so I might have used a bit of creative license...**


End file.
